The Doctor and Rose in Series 2
by tardis22
Summary: What if the Doctor and Rose professed their feelings for each other throughout Series 2...leading to Doomsday? A series of scenes from each episode (starting from tooth and claw) in which the circumstances around the Doctor and Rose opens up opportunities for them to admit to their feelings for each other...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic! I hope you like it! My favourite couple, The Doctor and Rose. **

**A Scene from Tooth and Claw – just another beautiful night…**

'Your companion begs her apologies, Doctor. Her clothing has somewhat delayed her', the butler announced with an unfathomable countenance.

The Doctor licked his fingers and answered 'Oh that's alright still got a wee bit of ham.' He smiled.

'The feral child could probably eat it raw', Queen Victoria said with a glimmer of amusement. The captain on her right giggled perfunctorily and a little nervously. He was the only one who laughed.

'Very wise ma'am', he said catching her eye. 'Very witty'.

'Slightly witty perhaps', the Queen replied to his outburst with a stern look of superiority. 'I know you rarely get the chance to dine with me, Captain, but don't get too excited.'

The captain cast down his gaze modestly and the Doctor merely gave a subtle smile.

'I shall contain my wit', The Queen continued, 'In case I do you further injury'.

'Yes ma'am. Sorry', the Captain said.

Heads turned towards the door frame as a pair of footsteps approached. Rose appeared at the doorway to the dining parlour. She had donned on a rich, dark velvet blue dress and had tied her hair back messily into a bun. The dress suited her beautifully and had given another hue to her dynamic personality.

'Sorry I got a bit caught up', she said tentatively. 'Thanks Sir Robert. It's beautiful', she added.

The Doctor was staring at Rose with a dazed looked. The slight dropping of his eyelids gave him a look that was almost lost in a trance/.

Queen Victoria noticed the Doctor's unusual quiet demeanour and sensed that the two were not the mere 'detectives' they said they were. She saw Rose herself and was caught in a confounded moment at the complete loss of 'feral looks'.

The Captain gazed up at her as well. However, unwilling to sacrifice another foolish act, he lowered his gazed and continued sipping his soup.

Queen Victoria broke the silence, 'You're a lucky man Doctor', she said with a hint of something else. She eyed Rose to occupy the seat directly opposite to the Doctor.

The Doctor still had not reached his senses and still gazed at Rose intermittently. Her eyes interlocked with his.

'Yeah…I supposed I am', he replied still focusing on Rose who gave him a soft smile.

There remained yet another awkward silence as if everyone was so completely immersed in their dinner in front of them.

The Doctor picked up the folded napkin from his lap and wiped the sides of his mouth then smiled.

'So, we're all waiting for Sir Robert. Come sir, it would almost do us a tale of nightmares.'

'Indeed, since my husband's death I find myself with more of a taste for supernatural fiction', Queen Victoria's arrested quality became somewhat less impaling on the occupants of the dinner table as she said this.

'You must miss him', Rose said.

'Very much. Oh completely,' a slight quiver in her voice was becoming more renounced. Her gaze was becoming more rigid as she stared into the walls ahead. She was quiet unaware of talking of something as delicate as this in front of people. 'And that's a charm of a ghost story isn't it? Not the scares and chills that's just for children but the hope of some contact with the great beyond. We all want some message from that place. It's the creator's greatest mystery that we're allowed no such consolation. The dead stay silent and we must wait.' She then let out a flustered sigh as she tried vainly to forget what she just said. The Doctor and Rose looked at her pityingly reminded of their own adventures long ago. The atmosphere had changed drastically. Uncompromising tension had filled the room.

'Come, begin your tale, Sir Robert', Queen Victoria said. 'There's a chill in the air. Wind is howling through the leaves. Tell us of monsters'.

'The story goes back 300 years. Every full moon, the howling rings through the valley. The next morning, livestock is found ripped apart and…devoured.'

'Tales like these just disguise the work of thieves. Steal the sheep, blame the wolf. Simple as that.'

'But sometimes a child goes missing. Once in a generation, a boy will vanish from his home state. My father didn't take it as a story. He said it was fact. He even claimed to have communed with the beast to have learned its purpose. I should've listened. Because what was hidden, he made enemies.' His voice shook as he cast apprehensive glances at the butler a few feet away behind him.

The Doctor leaned forward, taking this as a cue that something was wrong in the house also looking at the butler admonishingly. Sir Robert then whispered frantically to him. The rest of the occupants at the table remained disturbingly silent as they tried to clasp the information that was just revealed to them.

The butler had been unaware of the whispered conversation between the Doctor and Sir Robert. His cold eyes were alive and said: 'It's almost a full moon tonight…but it will be tomorrow. Please, your rooms are ready for you.'

'I will retire for the night. Sir Robert, Captain, Doctor, Rose...' Queen Victoria lowered her head towards each of them as she stood up. Her black dress, still in mourning, tailed slowly behind her.

'Your room will be shown to you', the butler reached for her plate and cast his head down modestly.

'Thank you'. She left the table, the aura of superiority and power leaving with her tucking her chair in neatly. She then left with a defined manner.

'We'd better be off too', the Doctor said, Rose nodding in confirmation.

They fare welled Sir Robert and the captain and followed the bald butler (they all seemed to be bald) to the room. They turned to the right and walked along a (quite long, Rose thought) dingy, cold corridor.

'This will be you resting place for the night. Kindly ask for any assistance if required', the butler told them with the same unfathomable expression. Did Rose detect a sinister look he cast at the Doctor? Or was it just the strange curve of the butler's face. She disregarded the thought and smiled in approval.

'Thanks.' The Doctor replied. 'Didn't know butlers had...you know...no hair...Is it some sort of fashion now?' he added mockingly.

The butler just stared. Rose cast the Doctor a displeasing look - _whatever was wrong, there was no need to be this rude..._

'Ah well. Thanks anyway'.

The butler merely tilted his head and left, his footsteps echoing distantly along the corridor.

The Doctor pushed the door open revealing a comfortable, typical 19th century room.

* * *

Rose's thoughts were still diverted from the beauty of the room 'So do you think something is up with the house? I mean creepy...'

'Quite possibly...' the Doctor answered in deep thought. 'The butlers...look more like...I don't know...monks to me. Don't you think?'

He eyed Rose apprehensively. She knew deep down that he was conniving for some adventure, some dark threat to the human race in which he would ultimately save the day. Feeling divided between amusement and guilt at the fact that she too felt the excitement at the very thought, Rose remarked:

'Well,' she said, carefully choosing her words so that whatever the Doctor was thinking wouldn't be distracted. 'Sir Robert's house, Queen Victoria...it's all a bit secrety you know. Weird? Alien?...adventurous?' she smiled cheekily.

The Doctor gave her a look that was divided between amusement and excitement and a slight hint of guilt. He walked from where they had just entered to the window at the opposite end gazing out in the oppressive darkness of the Scottish landscape.

'It's almost a full moon tonight…but it will be tomorrow'. He remarked darkly.

Rose gaped at him, a look of fear extant in her eyes.

'What did Sir Robert say to you?' Rose asked. 'What's wrong?'

The Doctor's eyes interlocked with hers and didn't look away. He inhaled deeply.

'He said what if the monks turned away from God and worshipped the wolf?'

Rose stared, a cold shiver running through her veins.

The Doctor continued 'I'm afraid they're with us right now. Standing right outside our door. And we can't do anything. Not tonight…there's too many of them, everywhere. Oh I should've known…19th century Scotland? Queen Victoria? Haunted villages? Sir Robert and this house? Everything was obvious from the beginning…they would've had this place surrounded'.

'So what do we do now?' Rose asked unconvincingly.

'Nothing', the Doctor murmured plainly. 'We retire for the night'.

'So that's it?' Rose asked somewhat disappointed. 'What do we do tomorrow then?'

'We find out why they're here. We find out where the wolf is. We find out what its intention is with Queen Victoria. We don't need it to change the history of the human race. Not now'.

'And we also need to know where Lady Isabelle is, and her maids and cooks.'

'Ah yes'. The Doctor leaned back on the window sill. He had seated himself on the window sill at the far side of the room, his legs outstretched. Rose was standing next to him looking out the window.

* * *

The walls of the room were embellished with wooden carvings which shone, even for wood, in the midst of burning candles. A wardrobe clutched fiercely at the wall on the left and a bed rested immediately to the right of the door.

'Did I tell you you look beautiful tonight?' The Doctor admired suddenly looking at Rose.

'Did you? I must've missed it when you said so...' Rose smiled. 'Thank you'.

The Doctor got up and walked slowly a few steps towards Rose. His gaze interlocked with hers. He walked even closer and lowered his head so that it was almost directly in front of Rose. He leaned forward hesitantly as his lips ghosted along hers. He deliberately stopped right in front, when they were almost touching letting everything just sink in...

Both of them leaned forward at the same time, their lips touching sweetly and gently. His arms gradually wound around her waist as he pulled her closer, their bodies pressed against each other. Rose's hands moved upwards to tousle his hair as their kiss deepened.

They sighed breathlessly. Her lips parted prolonging their kiss as they poured out their untold notions of love for each other.

'I'm so glad I met you, Rose Tyler'.

'Me too'.

They smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**School Reunion - No, not you…**

'You see what's impressive is that it's been nearly an hour since we met her and I still haven't said I told you so', Mickey grinned mischievously his face glowing as if he was expecting applause from someone.

'I'm not listening to this', Rose replied solemnly casting cursory glances at the Doctor and Sarah Jane. They were sitting down at a table in a small, comfortable restaurant modestly lit and designed. Rose had bought chips to satisfy her midnight craving.

'Though I have prepared a little I was right dance I can show you later', Mickey continued teasingly.

Rose just stared at him with an appraising eye. She looked, actuated by jealousy, at the Doctor and Sarah Jane again who were a few tables away sitting down immersed in an intimate conversation. Her usual receptive demeanour was lying low by what Mickey was pointing out to her…it was beginning to sink in…

'All this time you've been saying', Mickey said unsullied by Rose's foray of glancing reproaches, ''He's different'. But the truth is he's just like any other bloke'.

'You don't know what you're talking about', Rose murmured languidly.

'Maybe not', Mickey admitted amused. He looked over at the other two then added to Rose, 'But if I were you, I'd go easy on the chips'.

Rose's just gaped at him guiltily.

'Oh…yes!' the Doctor exclaimed loudly as the bit of metal right in front of him beeped into existence. Next to him, Sarah Jane grinned excitedly. 'Now we're in business', he added.

He got up and walked energised to the side of the table, facing the metal dog. Rose and Mickey got up startled at the bit of metal that as embrowned with age, flaked at the sides and looked quite distended. All four of them stood massed around the table which balanced K9 in place.

'Master', K9 said with a surprisingly sharp and incisive voice.

'He recognises me!' the Doctor said magnanimously.

'Affirmative', K9 replied.

'Rose, give us the oil', the Doctor called out to her.

Rose fumbled around feeling her pockets for a small glass jar which held a sample she had surreptitiously obtained from the oil jars in the kitchen. She handed it to the Doctor who opened the lid and stuck his finger in.

'I wouldn't touch it if I were you', Rose interrupted. 'The dinner lady got all scorched'.

'I'm not dinner lady', he affirmed. 'And I don't often say that'.

'I dipped his finger in gently and rubbed it on a mechanism that had protruded out of K9. It then retreated back into the main body of the metal dog and all four of them waited impatiently still massed around the table.

'Here were go', the Doctor eagerly waited, arms crossed. 'Here's we go, come on'.

'Ex…ex…ex…ana…ana…ana…analysing'. K9 said.

Mickey snickered but to the distaste of both the Doctor and Sarah Jane.

'Listen to him', he said, irrespective of the scornful glares from the Doctor and Sarah Jane. 'that's a voice'.

'Careful', Sarah Jane remonstrated. 'That's my dog'.

Mickey silenced. Rose glared at Sarah Jane.

'Confirmation of analysis. Substance is Krillitane oil'.

'They're Krillitanes'. The Doctor looked up, his face burdened with dread.

'Is that bad?' Rose asked blandly, not sure what to do.

'Very. Think of how bad things can possibly get and add a suitcase of bad'.

'And what are Krillitanes?' Sarah Jane implored.

'They're a composite race', he answered. 'Just like your culture is a mix of tradition from all sorts of countries that you've invaded or been invaded by. You've got bits of Viking, France bits of whatever. The Krillitanes are the same. An amalgamation of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognise them. The last time they looked just like us except with really long necks'.

'What are they doing here?'

'It's the children. They're doing something to the children'.

With a feeling of foreboding, the four of them left the restaurant. Mickey helped carry K9 back to the car with Sarah Jane, packing him at the back of the car.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor followed, a few feet away.

'How many of us have there been travelling with you?' Rose asked offensively. The growing jealousy and realisation was finally emerging from her initial calm resignation.

'Does it matter?' The Doctor reiterated non-committedly.

'Yeah it does if I'm the latest in a long line', she retorted that was reminiscent of Jackie.

The Doctor spun around, exasperated.

'As opposed to what?' he impugned.

Rose looked at him hurt and motionless.

'I thought you and me were…' she faltered, stopping at the disturbing feeling that the very idea produced. 'Well obviously I got it wrong'.

The Doctor averted his gaze, looking away, staring at the mere picturesque details, the shop, the darkened sky, the moonlit road. He stared rapt and silent at the mere backdrop of the scene.

'I've been to the year 5 billion', she added indefatigably. The beginnings of regret were felt. 'But this, this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind. Is that what you're gonna do to me?' she fixed her pleading eyes on his.

'No, not you'. He answered firmly.

'But Sarah Jane. You were that close to her once', her voice quivered. The Doctor finally looked into her eyes, noticing her discomfiture. 'But now you never even mention her. Why not?' she added contemptuously.

'I don't age, Rose. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone who you…' his voice shook violently as he agonised over the few tears that screamed in his eyes.

'What Doctor?' Rose asked.

He crossed a few steps closer to her. He held out one hand and stroked her cheek. He lowered and pressed her lips with his with a passion that was perfectly angelic. As he pulled away, Rose was fighting back tears.

'You can spend the rest of your life we me', he breathed. It took him everything to say the next few words. 'But I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone. That's the curse of the Timelords'. The unalterable law of his life, cursing everything.

She struggled frantically within to reconstitute herself on the outside. The tears, the hurt, the understanding poured over her from the mists that she knew were already there, straight in front of her but had been like ghosts. Now they appeared like a solid wall between her and the Doctor.

'I'm sorry', she professed, the only words that could hang out of her. But it wasn't enough after knowing his burden, on pain of seeing him hurt, it hurt her too.

'Yeah', he sighed frozen, unaware of what to do, of why he said it.

'Doctor', Rose said from a silent string of tears. She took his hand in a way that was reminiscent of the first time they met. 'I love you'.


End file.
